


rising like the smoke, you linger on me (show me)

by starvingdoms



Category: One Direction (Band), One Direction (Ensemble) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marijuana, Mentioned Harry Styles, Mentioned Niall Horan, Mentioned Zayn Malik, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Projectile Cumshots, Recreational Drug Use, Rutting, Smoking, There should be a tag for that, it's beer but, maybe not though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingdoms/pseuds/starvingdoms
Summary: “It’s kinda embarrassing, I dunno,” Louis shrugs.Liam gawks. “It’s fucking not, really,” he exhales, shaking his head. “Just the thought is driving me crazy.”“Could I- Can you let me see?”or alternatively: Louis has notoriously big cumshots. Liam wants to see.





	rising like the smoke, you linger on me (show me)

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from [Show Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDugIEoFU9M) by Alina Baraz. I suggest you read this with that song on repeat to just get in the vibe.

As most things do for Louis, it starts after a several beers and blunt smoked down to its tail. 

He’s ridiculously high, the strain he’d smoked gifted to him by Harry after his most recent visit to Jamaica. Bless that boy. 

The boy in question wasn’t able to stay in and smoke the stash with him, but instead of being bummed about it, Louis had called Liam, his next favourite smoke-buddy. 

Liam has never denied an excuse to smoke up, had been at Louis’ house in record time, and is now sitting on Louis’ floor playing around with Clifford. He’s a good lad. 

“Liam,” Louis starts, bringing the can of beer that’s been in his hand for a _long _fucking time to his lips, and he frowns when he finds it empty. When did that happen? How long has he sat with the empty can in his hand? It probably wasn’t long ago, but then maybe it was? He’ll never know, he assumes. 

He drops the can to the floor and it clatters against another one, and bit reminds Louis of some kind of disgruntled noise one would make after being bumped into in a busy crowd. Beer cans are like people. Nice. 

Louis’ frown deepens when Liam grunts from the floor. He was actually up here with Louis when they’d started smoking, but as soon as Louis started feeling the high he’d kicked him off, claiming to need more space. Liam, the saint, had just slid to the floor with zero argument as Louis'd spread out fully in the settee, his back against one arm and his feet propped up on the other. Liam had cheered happily when Clifford came bounding over to him and that was that. He’s honestly such an easy-going guy, agreeable and too nice sometimes- 

Liam grunts again, louder, and when Louis re-focuses his gaze, he finds Liam glaring at him. 

Louis levels him with an annoyed look. “What’re makin’ all‘em sounds for?” he rasps, his throat feeling fucking parched. Cottonmouth is a bitch. 

“You called my name, you twat,” Liam shoots back without missing a beat, his eyes narrowing at Louis. Oh fuck, yeah. 

“Yeah. Right,” Louis trails off, blinking slowly and smacking his lips. Fucking cottonmouth. He doesn’t remember what he’d wanted before, but _now _he desperately needs another beer.

“Chuck me one of ‘em cans, would you?” he asks instead, and Liam rolls his eyes before grabbing the nearest can and literally hurling it over his shoulder at Louis. It smacks Louis’ leg hard enough that he yelps, and he immediately leans forward to slap Liam in the back of the head for it. 

“Bloody hell, Lou,” Liam winces, pulling his fingers out of Clifford’s fur to rub his hand over the spot Louis had hit. Louis sniggers before leaning back into against the chair, pulling the tab on the can. He takes a large swig, swishes it around his mouth, before he downs the rest in a handful of large gulps. He belches quite loudly just to be disgusting, then swallows a final time to see if the dryness at the back of his throat is gone. It is, thank fuck. 

But as soon as Louis fully slumps back into the chair, he becomes suddenly aware then that his cock is_ rock_ hard and tenting his cotton shorts. Again, Louis’ no idea how long it’s been like that, whether he got hard before, during or after whatever period of time he was holding the empty beer can for- Wait, what was he talking about? Fuck.

Fuck. 

Oh, his dick. It’s actually throbbing a bit. He’s probably been ignoring it for a while, but now that he’s noticed it it’s_ all _he can think about. 

“’M hard,” Louis tells Liam, and Liam looks over his shoulder with feigned disinterest before his eyes fall to Louis’ crotch, and Louis’ cock jerks under the attention, the narcissistic little fuck. Liam’s eyes track the movement and Louis smirks. This part is just as familiar to them as Louis calling in the middle of the night to smoke; though the two oftentimes happen within a short space of each other.

Louis likes to get off with people, says he hates wanking unless it’s absolutely necessary. As a result he’s gotten his dick in or _on _all of them, several times over the course of One Direction’s existence and even more times since it’s end. For some it's been as a result of boredom, a blowie from Niall while they waited on their bus to come. Others used it as an act of “experimentation" -- Zayn likes bum with stuff and he hadn't known that girls can do butt stuff to him without it being _gay,_ poor boy. With Harry and Liam it was always because of sexual tension, needing to release steam after a show or meeting, or because Louis got hard after an impromptu smoke session.

Excluding Harry who he only sees once every handful of months, Liam is the only one he’s continued making a habit of putting his dick in. So, no, this isn’t new to them at all. 

Liam doesn’t say anything, his gaze turning heady and glazed over. “Liam,” Louis whines petulantly, he‘d probably stomp his foot if he had one on the floor. 

The other man scrunches up his eyebrows and pushes at Clifford’s legs. The labradoodle takes the hint, huffing as he lifts up off Liam’s lap and stalks over to the other end of the room. He looks almost scornfully over at them before just going into the kitchen. Cliff doesn’t like it when Louis’ dick is out for some reason, always leaves whenever he thinks Louis’ about to get it out. It’s funny.

Louis refocuses and sees Liam clumsily shuffling up unto his knees, trying his hardest not to look too eager as he moves closer to him. He manages to look coy even with that cock-hungry look on his face, eyes red-rimmed.

“Get up here,” Louis demands, his own eyes hooded. Liam’s on top of him before he’s even done speaking, big and warm and soft. Louis holds on to his jaw and moans quietly when their lips meet. He shifts his hips and pushes up against Liam who curses and forces his tongue into Louis’ mouth in retaliation. Liam starts chubbing up steadily under him at that and he ruts against Louis with desperation that mounts the harder he gets. 

Eventually Louis stops pushing up, letting Liam get them off. Liam's lying almost fully on top of him, the weight of him pinning Louis to the settee cushions, and he’s panting into Louis’ mouth while his hips work. He looks so good, flushed and hot for it. It paints a very clear image of Liam fucking him proper, just like this, looming and thrusting into him with the same amount of effort and enthusiasm, and it makes heat curl abruptly behind Louis’ navel. Oh, shit.

“Ease off, ease off, ease off,” Louis hisses, arching away from Liam with a groan that sounds foreign to his own ears. Liam’s movements falter before he pulls all the way off him, sitting up onto his knees to hover over him, his eyebrows drawn together. 

There's a few seconds of silence as Louis tries to catch his breath, and he panics when Liam opens his mouth to say something. 

He reaches out for Liam's waist. "Want to suck you,” he breathes before Liam can get a word out. The bigger man doesn’t even bat an eyelash as Louis pushes him off and moves to slide to his knees. He wordlessly rearranges himself in the settee, allowing Louis to settle between his legs.

Liam's cock is tenting his joggers, and Louis notices a wet spot on the front of them where the distinct shape of his cockhead is. He can't help it-- he leans forward eagerly to suck the fabric into his mouth, moaning obscenely at the taste of him. The taste of cock, of_ Liam’s _cock, is extraordinarily good, maybe because of the drugs, and he sucks harder. Liam kicks his leg out at the suddenness of the sensation but Louis doesn’t miss a beat, flicking his tongue and making the wetness spread. 

It’s so filthy that it makes has Liam blush, leaning his head against the back of the chair in an attempt to hide it from Louis. It’s always so cute when he gets shy or embarrassed with him. It always makes Louis want to ruin him more. 

And of course that’s the case now. Louis groans and pulls down the waistband of Liam’s sweatpants. His cock bobs up, free of any underwear, and Louis gasps quietly at the wet slap of it against his chin.

He leans in breathlessly, sinking down over Liam’s cock without warning. 

He gags instantly and Liam curses, the feeling of Louis' throat fluttering violently around him teetering on too much but it’s good, clearly. It hurt his throat, but the masochist in him makes him force himself down again, gagging harder before pulling off with a wet cough. His eyes water just a bit as he looks up at Liam and finds him staring right back at him. He moans at the eye contact and the look on Liam’s face as he leans back down, mouthing down the side of his length. 

“Taste so good,” he whispers, mostly to himself, but Liam jerks against his lips, making him moan. 

He sucks Liam back down to the root and holds there. He doesn’t choke this time as he takes Liam fully into his throat, l start trembling quite noticeably, and Louis forces himself to hold still a minute longer before pulling up and bobbing his head. 

“Fuck, not gonna last,” Liam gasps. Louis doesn’t pull off or stop, only humming around him in acknowledgement as he bobs his head.

“Louis,” Liam croaks, sounding urgent, and when Louis looks back up at him he’s got his head thrown back against the back of the chair again, his arm now draped over his eyes. Louis goes quicker, making his mouth wetter and using his tongue, pulling out all the tricks he has. It’s not long before Liam starts shuddering, a hand fisted in Louis’ hair, and he gets loud as the first stirrings of his orgasm start in his groin, stifled little pleas and moans as Louis works him over. 

Right when he can tell Liam’s going to come, Louis pulls off, his mouth making a wet sound, his lips and chin messy with it. He strokes over Liam’s cock and sticks his tongue out, lapping over the slit clumsily. He watches Liam’s throat bob, his neck and what Louis can see of his chest flushed now, too. 

Neither of them gets a word out before Liam holds Louis’ hair _tight _and yells, his cock spurting hot into Louis’ mouth. The cum mostly lands on his tongue and the rest stripes across his cheeks and chin. Louis moans at the taste of him, at the warmth splashing against his skin.

He closes his mouth around Liam’s cockhead to suck the remaining cum out of him, and Liam makes an odd sound, a growl trapped in his throat. He pulls away quickly and swallows what’s still in his mouth, then wipes his face on Liam’s joggers. 

It’s either that he’s used to Louis’ disgusting habits or that he came hard enough not to care but Liam doesn’t say anything, his chest rising and falling with his heaving breaths and his arm still covering his face. 

“You always come so much,” Louis moans, and his voice is shot. He could do with another beer, but instead of reaching for one he presses one last kiss to the underside of Liam’s cock before tucking him back into his joggers. 

Liam laughs breathlessly, and he’s finally uncovered his face by the time Louis glances back up at him. “Not as much as you, Tommo. You always make a mess.” 

Louis' cheeks flame, and his movements falter before he can try to cover it up. He belatedly attempts an awkward laugh, but Liam picks up on the change right away. 

"What’s wrong?” he asks, frowning down at him. Louis bites his lip, trying not to duck his head and shy away. And, well. This was going to come out eventually, innit? 

"I can usually... I can come more, than what you’ve seen,” he hedges, looking at Liam carefully. Liam’s frown deepens before realisation crosses his features, and Louis’ blush spreads down to his neck. 

“Yeah,” he laughs nervously. His erection is starting to flag. “I can usually get it past me head.” 

“Why’ve you never let me see that?” Liam says, surprising him. The usual response is disgust or amusement, both equally embarrassing. He’s been laughed at before for spurting clear across sheets or up into the face of the person he’s under. 

“It’s kinda- Embarrassing, I dunno,” Louis shrugs. This really isn’t something they should be talking about right now, stoned as they are.

But Liam’s gawking at him, awed. “It’s fucking not, really,” he exhales, shaking his head. “Just the thought is driving me crazy.” 

Louis can see his cock jerk through the trousers, watching it try to fatten up again. Well, then. 

“Could I- Can you let me see?” Liam asks slowly, and Louis bites his lip. They _really _shouldn’t be doing this- 

He stutters, “I, uh, I can only do it when I bottom, and we’ve never. You know.” 

This is so _embarrassing_, Christ. He feels like hiding in his room, possibly forever, but the look of fascination in Liam’s eyes keeps him where he is. His own face grows unbearably warm in a blush and he pretends as best as he can that it’s because of the weed. 

“I mean, I love when you fuck me, _love_ it, but I wouldn’t-” Liam swallows, “I would be happy, y’know, switching. Even if it’s just this one time.” 

The erotic and overwhelming image of Liam on top of him flashes through Louis’ mind again and he has to bite his lip hard to stop himself from making an embarrassing sound. He wants it, god, his waning erection plumping back up.

He’s fucking nervous, though. “You wanna see that bad, huh?” he tries, going for cocky and teasing but failing as his voice breaks. Liam looks at him earnestly and nods. 

Louis would say no on any normal occasion, but that was some good ass weed Harry got him. With that, in addition to the few beers he’d knocked back before this, he finds himself lacking his usual inhibitions. So, fuck it. 

“Okay,” Louis says quietly to himself, psyching himself up before he pulls himself up off the floor. “Best we get to the bedroom, then.” 

Liam stands from the settee, a hand instantly coming to rest on Louis’ lower back. As an afterthought, Louis grabs one of the untouched blunts off the side-table, before leading the way to the spare bedroom on that level. 

Because of who Louis is, he starts doubting himself as they walk. He’s not really hard anymore but he’s thinking he’ll have no problem getting back there with the way Liam keeps pawing at him, touching his bum. But then, even if he does get hard again, how can he be sure he’ll actually be able to cum like he’s promised?

It’s been _years _since he’s been fucked. What if he can’t even take Liam’s cock? It is in fact very girthy and quite long, his poor body probably won’t even know what to do with it up inside him-

Louis squeaks indignantly when Liam grabs him by the waist and pins his back up against a hard surface, no warning given. It’s only then that he realises they’ve made inside the spare room, Liam having locked the door behind them and pushed him up against it. 

Louis looks up at him and makes a questioning sound that turns into a moan as Liam forces himself up against his front, nipping at the side of his neck. 

“I could see you talking yourself out of it,” Liam tells him, and Louis really does try to fight the blush he feels heating his cheeks but he can't really when he can feel how Liam’s fully hard up again when he ruts against him. His own cock starts filling out in response; he really had nothing to worry about regarding that, then. 

He shudders, curling his fingers around the lighter and joint where his hands ended up smushed between their bodies. “Sorry. I’m good. Lemme just-” 

Liam peels himself off him and Louis lights his joint as soon as he’s stepped back far enough, taking a big hit. Liam walks off to the bed and he follows, pulling on the joint again and exhaling. The conversation in the lounge had started to sober him up a bit, but by the fifth deep drag of the newly-lit joint he feels noticeably higher, his skin tingling delightfully, and he moans when he falls onto the bed on his back. 

“That’s much better,” he sighs, voice slurred just slightly. He takes another big pull before Liam snatches the lighter and the joint from him, taking two quick pulls from the jay himself before outting with his thumb and sitting them on Louis’ bedside cabinet. 

With bleary eyes Louis watches Liam knowingly reach into the drawer for lube and a condom, and continues watching when he pulls his shirt up and over his head. His body looks more and more spectacular every time he sees him, his muscles somehow more defined this time around. 

Louis barely stops himself from drooling as Liam leans over him to pull his shorts down, his semi falling heavily onto his tummy with an audible _ slap _. It makes Louis giggle dopily and Liam tries to hide his own smile as he climbs onto the bed. 

He settles in Louis’ lap, strong, hairy thighs on either side of Louis’ hips, and he leans down to kiss him, their cocks lining up. Louis thinks about Liam fucking him again and suddenly remembers that pretty soon he is actually going to fuck him, that Liam’s about to put his dick in him for _ real _. If Liam fucks like he does everything else -- with a hundred percent effort and dedication -- Louis’ in for a treat. 

It makes his cock harden the rest of way with a quickness that knocks the breath out of him, and he whines. 

“Get me ready,” he begs, nibbling on Liam’s bottom lip the way he knows he likes before he pulls away. Liam nods dutifully before moving down between his legs. Louis lifts them to his chest to give Liam better access, and he groans when Liam runs a dry finger against the pucker of his arsehole. It’s honestly been way too long, even that little touch is foreign but also _ so _ good, and the nervousness is replaced by excitement as Liam opens the bottle of lube with an audible snick. 

Louis can feel the wet of it drip down the cleft of his arse as Liam spreads the slick over his fingers, and he moans when he eases the first one in. 

“s’tight,” Liam breathes out, ducking down to look closer at where he’s sinking his finger in deeper. Louis lets out a ragged breath and holds his legs tighter, groaning again. It aches a bit, his body trying to reject it even though he _ wants _ it. 

He forces himself to relax as Liam starts thrusting the single digit. He doesn’t tease, quickly pushing another finger in and scissoring them. The difference between Liam’s fingers and his own is definitely noticeable, Liam’s a bit longer and a lot thicker. The stretch is so much _ more _, and it makes him pant and whine. 

Just when Louis starts to adjust to having something in him, Liam presses a soft kiss to the back of his thigh before abruptly curling his fingers up against his prostate. 

Louis sees white. 

“Oh _ god _,” he gasps, fingers slipping on his legs with the first beads of sweat. It’s really fucking good, made better by the weed. Liam strokes over the spot again and again, easing up only when Louis starts shaking a bit, but he immediately replaces two fingers with three. 

“Ah,” Louis cries when Liam spreads them, thrusting in harder and faster than before. He’s ashamed to admit it but he loses it, moaning loud as his cock spits out drops of pre-cum onto his clenched stomach. 

“There you are,” Liam says quietly, jerking Louis up the bed with how hard he’s going. It makes Louis flush, and he feels his core tightening up so much he has to force himself to breathe before he fucking passes out. 

His orgasm starts building with a blinding force, the same way it did when they were on the couch, and Louis cries out. 

“I’m gonna come, Li,” he chokes out, his nails embedding themselves in the flesh of his thighs. Liam stops fucking him at once, stretching his fingers out one last time before he pulls them out completely. Louis shudders, pushing down in an attempt to keep him inside, tensing last minute up try to hold himself back. This weed does something weird to his self-restraint, makes it essentially non-existent where he’s usually so deliberate and controlled. He’s finding that he doesn’t mind too much. 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip, now sore and bruised from the constant attention. 

“Ready?” Liam asks, and Louis re-opens his eyes to see him sitting up with his cock hard against his stomach, the veins prominent. Liam’s cock isn’t the biggest Louis’ seen, but right now it looks fucking _ massive _, thick and intimidating and kind of scary. Louis knows it’s his anxiety about taking it, but he wants it. Wants it more than anything. 

He nods up at Liam, feeling a new determination. Liam smiles and pulls his joggers off with a minimal amount of struggle, stroking over his cock with his wet hand. 

Louis bites into his lip again when Liam comes closer to him, not breaking eye contact as he slides his cockhead over his loose hole. 

“Mmm, babe,” Louis moans, watching him, and Liam uses the opportunity to push in slowly, sheathing his cock in Louis’ body. 

The wind is knocked out of his lungs and he groans, arching up and pressing their chests together. 

“Oh, fuck,” Louis moans, his eyes rolling just a bit before they slip shut. He can feel himself pulsing around Liam’s dick as he pauses, allowing him to suck in a breath, but the moment doesn’t last because Liam’s fucking forward again, pushing his cock in another inch or so. 

The stretch makes him gasp loudly, and he has to bring his hands to Liam’s shoulders for something to hold on to. 

He’d definitely had reason to be nervous about the size of Liam’s cock, he comes to realise as it splits him open, forcing him wider around its girth as Liam bottoms out fully. Louis whines pitifully, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist. 

Liam whispers, “So tight, shit,” leaning down to press his lips against Louis’ cheek. Louis’ panting so loud that he almost doesn’t hear, and when Liam pulls up to look at Louis’ face he blushes at how fucked out he must look. 

Liam’s eyes are dark and bloodshot from the spliff, his cheeks ruddy, so at least Louis isn’t the only one that’s affected. Their chests meet when Liam leans up further to balance himself on his forearms, their exhales puffing against each other’s face. It’s intimate and it makes Louis shudders when their eyes meet again. 

“Always wanted to do this,” Liam admits quietly, huffing out a giddy, disbelieving laugh. Louis wants to answer, make some cheeky pass, but Liam takes the opportunity to fuck into him quickly, a small jerk of his hips that shouldn’t be as good as it is, and Louis chokes on his words. 

Liam’ still watching him, gone a bit crossed-eyed from the proximity. 

Louis takes a deep breath, and on the exhale moans, “Do it then,” to goad him on. 

Liam takes the bait easily, pulling his hips back to fuck into him, building a slow but steady pace. 

The weed is making him infinitely more sensitive and he’s feeling Liam’s cock _ everywhere _. He tries not to moan this loud this early, he really does, but it’s good, so good that when Liam pulls out and pushes back in again, he yells. 

It’s so obvious that it’s been a while since Louis’ taken dick, his body tensing up at with each push of Liam’s hips, but it’s fucking amazing. “Oh m-my god,” he stutters out, trying to force himself to relax. 

Except Liam decides to start fucking him harder, their thighs slapping together with the increased pace. Louis’ legs fall from his waist as he arches, flinging his head back against the pillow to bare his throat. Liam mouths at a spot over his collarbone before sinking his teeth into a sensitive tendon at the base of his neck. 

Louis takes a chance and snakes a hand between their bodies to fist his cock, cursing under his breath at the contact. The neglected thing jerks and pushes out another bubble of pre-cum that he uses to slick the way as he starts stroking himself slowly. 

He feels himself go tense at one particularly well-timed thrust from Liam, syncing up with a swipe of his palm over his wet dickhead. Liam moans loudly at the clench of his body and slips down a bit without slowing down, moving one of his hands to Louis’ hair and leaning closer. 

The change in position suddenly has him pressed right up against Louis’ prostate. “_ Oh _,” Louis sighs, dropping his hand away from his cock quickly as a pulse of arousal zings up his spine. He looks up at Liam cloudily and finds him staring in what looks like awe down the line of Louis’ body at where his cock is lying wetly against his stomach, but then Liam starts rolling his hips and Louis has to squeeze his eyes shut. 

It’s really fucking good. Liam’s cock just barely knocks his prostate on every thrust in but the consistency is driving Louis mad, makes him breathless and oversensitive but in the _ best _ way. 

He makes an overwhelmed sound and Liam slows his thrust and smooths a gentle hand down his arm, a silent _ you good _? 

“Don’t slow down, love,” Louis tells him breathlessly, touching Liam’s stomach and looking into his eyes so he believes him. It clearly works because Liam starts driving his hips again, careful but powerful thrusts that get his cock deep. Louis bites the inside of his cheek and brings his hand up to Liam’s chest, flattening his palm against him to feel the thumthumpthump of his heart as he works into him. 

“Oh my _ god _,” he moans, syllables choppy with each of Liam’s thrusts. He breathes hard through his nose as he lets Liam stay how he is, grinding his hips messily and moaning above him. The hand Liam’s got in his hair tightens whenever he does and Louis preens, the pain of it shooting down to his groin. 

Louis’ nails dig into Liam’s shoulders when he fucks in a bit harder than before, and he drags them across the skin when he does it again, and again, speeding his thrusts even more somehow. Louis moans, unabashed, delighting in the way Liam’s cock kicks in him at the sound. 

He doesn’t think Liam’s ever heard him this loud. He can’t fucking help it, as much as he tries to hold all his exclamations and whimpers in. He always gets noisy when he bottoms, and he’s been made fun of in the past about that as well. Louis’ past partners were all shit, honestly. It was only after he met his boys -- well, Harry only, at first -- that he’d realised all his _ quirks _ he’d been mocked for previously were pretty normal things that he shouldn’t have ever been ashamed of. How loud he got, how curvy and soft he was, how round his bum was. The way his lips got as red as cherries after sucking cock, making it look like he’d had makeup on. His boys loved all of those things and made sure Louis knew it. 

Unfortunately, by the time he’d started fucking around with them, he’d already convinced himself that his _ projectile _ _ cumshots _ were embarrassing and weird and had resolved himself to never bottoming again. He’s regretting it a bit now, being reminded how fucking good it is to have someone else in him. 

And it honestly is _ so _ _ good _, the pleasure spreading throughout his core and making him feel feverish and a bit delirious. 

He’s content on lying there and taking Liam’s cock just like this, sweet and a bit tender and _ perfect _, but they’ve a goal to accomplish, and he moans at the thought before sitting up a bit, bracing his feet on the mattress, hissing as he gets a hand around his cock again. 

Liam seems to realise the shift in his intentions and his eyes cloud over. His thrusts slow as he sits back up on his knees, his focus moving to Louis’ cock. 

Louis knows it won’t take much, and for a few thrusts he just holds his cock, breathing deep and allowing himself to prepare. He’s never had to come for _ show _before, is the thing -- because as much as it doesn’t really feel like it, that is exactly what it is. Liam wanted to see, so Louis is showing him. It’s all for Liam, and the thought makes Louis whine a bit before and exhales hard and starts pumping his hand. 

Liam’s watching him so intently, his gaze now trained on his face, and Louis smiles breathlessly up at him before he takes another grounding breath. 

“Go hard,” he exhales, and without a moment’s hesitation, Liam starts fucking him harshly up the bed. 

Louis gasps, "Fucking Christ, Li-” and arches, toes curling against in the sheets. His hand flies over his dick and Liam watches with rapt fascination, bucking his hips in an almost distracted way, his gaze jumping between Louis’ face and his dick. 

Louis bites his lip in a poor attempt at stifling his next cry as pleasure swirls in his groin, the sound seemingly spurring Liam on because the man growls, dicking into him with renewed vigour. Louis’ orgasm starts building with a suddenness that makes him yell out again, and Liam doesn’t let up. 

Louis spasms, fucking his fist while riding down onto Liam’s dick, his cries increasing in volume. 

He _ just _ barely manages to move his head to the side before he starts coming, whimpering out, “Oh _ fuck Liam _ !” as his dick twitches violently in his grip. Liam doesn’t ease up or slow down at all, dicking into him even _ faster _ as Louis’ cum shoots up, most of it landing on the dark wood of the headboard, some errant drops falling on his chest and stomach. 

Louis sobs through it, fisting over his cock even when he starts twitching from oversensitivity, and Liam watches it all with his jaw dropped, thrusts going sloppy and he scrunches his face up. 

“Shit, Lou.” he whines, dropping his head as his hips jerk, his cock pulsing inside Louis before he starts coming too, filling up the condom. 

“Give it to me, give it to me.” Louis pants, grinding his own hips down and clenching weakly to milk Liam for everything he has. Liam shudders when he’s finished and collapses unto Louis, wheezing just a bit. 

Neither of them say anything for a while, not that they could if they wanted to. The room is filled with the sounds of them trying to catch their breaths, little moans as they work through the aftershocks.

Ater a while, it’s Louis that breaks the silence. 

“You might have killed me.” he says, his throat dry. His pries his sticky hand out from between their bodies and it flops onto the mattress. 

“’m not doing too much better, honestly.” Liam says quietly after a beat, and Louis can’t help but laugh. 

The laugh dies in his throat, however, when Liam's warm tongue comes out to lick at a drop of cum near his arm pit before he turns his head to slurp the rest of it, mouthing up and across Louis’ chest, kissing each nipple. 

Louis’ sucking his bottom lip when Liam looks up at him again, and he groans and leans in to kiss him. Louis licks the taste of himself out of his mouth with desperation, using his clean hand to card through Liam’s short hair. He’s shivering still but he’s so sated, his cock softening where it’s sandwiched between Liam’s tummy and his own. 

“You’re so fit, bloody hell.” Liam whispers into his mouth, pulling back after one last peck to kiss his shoulder lightly. Louis laughs and scratches lightly at his scalp before he tilts his head back, beaming when he sees the headboard. 

“Fucking hell,” he giggles, flushing at the happy sound of Liam’s laugh as he apparently follows his gaze. 

"You really did it.” Liam has a smile in his voice, and there’s a blush on his cheeks that wasn’t there before when Louis looks at his face again. 

“Told you I could, didn’t I?” Louis smirks, and Liam dips back down to kiss him again. 

“So bloody fit,” Liam repeats against his lips, and Louis sucks his tongue into his mouth. “This is definitely not the last time we’re doing this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY well thanks for reading I suppose. It's been a while since I've been here. Sorry for any typos I missed.
> 
> I have several fic ideas lined up and I'm tryna find and finish all the fics I started last year so I can get them out. There's a massive one that I'm not gonna talk too much about but it is coming along nicely and I really can't wait to get it done and out. 'Til then, enjoy these one shots I'll be dropping every now and then.


End file.
